Still
by Xeijin
Summary: When fate made them go away from each other, will love find it's way to get them back together? [ON-GOING]
1. Chapter 1: Still her

**This fic has been running around my head lately so I've tried to give it a shot. Well, here it goes. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Still Her**

 **[Flashback, 4 years ago]**

" **I thought we we're?.."** Mamori's voice croaked as she felt a lump on her throat, tears were threatening to fall down from her eyes.

" **Kekekeke! You thought what Fucking Manager?"** his back was on her, typing incredulously on his laptop.

" **What we did last night, isn't tha-."**

" **Keh. That was just a fucking heat of the moment. I'm fucking horny, and you're fucking there. Then we did it. And lucky me you gave yourself to me that fast. Kekekeke!"**

Her tears flowed freely after that hearty cackle of his, she felt her heart shattered with every word he says.

" **And now you see, my Fucking Girlfriend's back, and I don't need you anymore. So…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Get out of my fucking life."**

She almost broke down with the last sentence, was everything she did for him wasn't worth it. Did he just really used her? She gathered herself up to ask one last question.

" **Is that… What you really want me to do… Hiruma-kun?"** she struggled speaking as her throat was becoming painful.

There a small pause before she heard his emotionless response. **"Yes."**

She closed her eyes, feeling her heart as it was slowly breaking while she recalled her moments with him together. She faked a smile before turning to the door to leave, the cold breeze of Christmas welcomed her as the door opened, she faked a smile again before whispering,

" **Okay then."**

 **[End of Flashback]**

Hiruma Youichi sat on the head of the table with his legs propped up as he was working on his laptop, the Fall Tournament will be starting in a month and he have no time to goof off because of the fact that Deimon University had lost to a Dark Horse team that was just barely made that year last Spring.

They lost to the Xien University with 21-0 because the opponents had totally figured him out, whatever counter plays he had. That team had totally read him like an open book. The players of that team were just average but the fact that he was totally read made them lose.

His thoughts drifted off as a message popped up on his laptop. It was from one of his slaves, he raised delicate brow at its content when a voice came from behind him that almost gave him a heart attack.

" **You're still looking for Anezaki huh?"**

" **You Fucking Old Gezeer! Don't go on popping out of nowhere like that!"** he shouted at Musashi who had stoically shrugged him off and proceeded to the clubhouse's kitchen counter to grab a coffee.

" **It's been four years since she disappeared, without even saying anything, only that resignation letter. The rest of the team were like they had gone through a funeral back then, they looked like they lost their mother."** Musashi sighed at the memory of that day were in the Devilbats got worried about Mamori not attending school or practice only to find out that she had already transferred school and resigned as the Devilbat's manager.

He placed a cup at Hiruma's side as he had settled down at one of the seats on the roulette table. Musashi sipped his coffee as he looked at his best friend. " **You still love her don't you?"**

Hiruma's face softened for a split second before annoyingly spat his gum to the trash can and took a sip at his mug. " **Don't go asking fucking questions where you already know the answer Fucking Old Man."**

" **Let me just remind you that you have a girlfriend Hiruma."**

" **And let me just remind you that I never fucking loved her and there's no way I'm gonna fucking love her Damn Geezer."**

" **But she needs you,** " Musashi sighed, **"What do you think Maki will feel if she knows about this?"**

" **She'll probably have a fucking heart failure again."**

" **Hiruma!"**

Musashi sighed, this conversation kept on replaying for four years now.

" **You shouldn't have agreed in this situation when it was really Anezaki was the one you love at the first place."**

Hiruma didn't answer for a while, causing Musashi to sigh again.

" **Good lies exists to make people fucking happy,"** Hiruma made a non-existent pause that if Musashi haven't known him he wouldn't have noticed. " **same goes for her, this Fucking situation exists to make her live."**

" **But you're the one slowly dying here you idiot."**

" **Keh. I literally died that morning Fucking Manager didn't show up 4 years ago**." Hiruma voice softened a bit.

Silence. Hiruma had gone back to his laptop after Musashi didn't dared to speak anymore when he remembered the message he had received earlier, he haven't finish reading it's content because Musashi had suddenly barged in.

" **Fuck!** " Hiruma cursed loudly as he stared wide-eyed at the message on his laptop screen, Musashi flinched at his sudden outburst.

" **Oi, oi! What the hell is that?"** Musashi asked as he stared at the frozen Hiruma still staring at his laptop, seeing that he couldn't get anything from the quarterback, he had forced himself to peek at the screen of his laptop.

 **[From: Slave xx021**

 **Mamori Anezaki is in Xien University.]**

 **xxXxx**

" **Waaaaa! Queeeeeeeen!** " a petite girl with pompoms ran after a beautiful girl with a long auburn hair that reaches the small of her back, she was walking her way to the American Football Clubroom when the girl ran up to her.

" **Whet now Aya? And please stop screaming like a banshee."** Mamori stated not even looking at the petite girl who was the cheerleading captain of the Xien Reapers.

" **Aww! You're so mean Queen!"** Aya said as she clutched her heart dramatically.

" **And please stop calling me that."** Mamori sighed at her nickname, she was called like that for three years now, but she still can't get used to it.

" **Uh-um! Azrael-sempai told us to call you Queen**!" Aya said with sparkling eyes, hyperventilating. **"Because he is your King and you're gonna be married someday. Waaaaaa!"** she nearly burst out with girly happiness at the thought of her all-time favorite sempais would be married.

Mamori sighed inwardly, " **That would never happen."**

" **Oh come on Queen, stop denying it! There is definitely something going on between you and Azrael-sempai."** Aya declared as they had already reached the Xien University Football Clubhouse.

Mamori sighed once again, she can never convince this girl that what she perceives between her and Azrael was definitely wrong. She just strutted her way inside the clubhouse.

She kind of remind her of Suzuna back in Deimon, they were both loud and a little mischievous.

" **Ah, good morning Queen."** Maya greeted her as she entered the room, the said girl was the manager of the Xien Reapers. Maya and Aya were identical twins and they are very opposite from each other.

" **Good morning Maya, you already have the roster for the Fall Tournament?"** she inquired as she seated on her table in the clubroom.

" **Here,"** Maya provided a piece of paper to Mamori. **"Two teams had scheduled to scout us tomorrow, should I turn them down?"** Maya asked as Mamori started to browse through the shelves about the Koigahama Cupids which would be their first opponent.

" **I don't mind them scouting, you can invite them for coffee here in the clubhouse if you want to."** She said absent mindedly as she looked at the data of the Cupids.

Maya nodded at her approvement as she scribbled on her clipboard for her added to-do list:

'Notify Deimon Devilbats and Shinryuji Nagas for approval of scouting.'

* * *

Well, I need your thoughts about this, is it worth continuing or not? So please do leave a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice Queen

**Hello there! I would like to thank for those who left reviews, it really does inspires me to write. Teehee! I love you guys! And here's chapter 2. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Xien University's Ice Queen**

" **Woah! Huge MAX!"** Monta exclaimed as they entered the Xien University, everything was fascinating, the school looks like those heaven you see in the movies. Everything was white. But the student's uniform was black and looked like gothic-ish. The school was just actually near Deimon, it was a private school while Deimon is public.

" **Umm, what are we doing here anyway?"** Sena asked as they walked through the hallway, the chandeliers that hung around the building was quite a sight.

" **Scouting."** Musashi provided as he side glanced at Hiruma, his eyes were wandering around to every student that passes, no wonder he's looking for something, or someone.

" **Ah, Devilbats!"** A short-haired girl approached them, she has this wired glasses, and Musashi can't help to think that she's cute. **"I'm Maya, I'm the Xien Reaper's manager. Wait is that a real gun?"** She introduced herself and pointed an accusing finger at Hiruma who was carrying an AK-47.

" **What? Are you gonna fucking frisk me or-"**

" **Ah no, no, no! Guns here are absolutely just fine, it's just unusual seeing someone else carrying semi-automatic rifles other than our team captain."** Maya said as she looked like torn in disbelief and amazement.

One of Hiruma's brow raised, Musashi just stared at him and sighed, **"Looks like she's not here."** Hiruma did not responded, he just popped his gum loudly.

" **Hoo. What are you doing here thrashes?"** came that venomous voice behind them. Hiruma grinned evilly.

" **Fucking Dreads, never thought you're into scouting. Kekeke!"**

" **I'm not fucking thrash, I just happened to read that a beautiful girl was the one leading this team, so I thought I'd like to see her myself."** Agon sneered menacingly, Ikkyuu and Unsui just sweatdropped.

" **Ehem."** Maya coughed politely as she seemed not to be affected of the aura that Agon and Hiruma was giving to each other **. "Our team's practice will start at 5pm, it's still an hour to go, would you guys mind having a coffee at our clubhouse?"**

Everyone scrambled on their feet as they followed Maya while leaving Agon and Hiruma glaring at each other.

 **xxXxx**

 **Xien Reaper's Clubroom.**

The clubroom was actually extravagant, it was equipped with super computers for editing plays. It even has an Audio Visual Room that looked like a mini theater because of the ridiculous big screen to watch plays. But most of all, it was clean, a kind of clean that their clubhouse once had when she was still there. Hiruma shook his head slightly, he was imagining things once again.

After a quick tour on the clubroom, the scouts were offered to sit on the living room as Maya prepared coffee for them.

You can actually cut the tension with a knife as Sena, Monta and Ikkyu kept giving secret glances to Hiruma and Agon as they sit nervously on the couch. The two demons were sitting at the two single couches and they were obviously emanating insidious auras to intimidate each other.

Unsui was just standing beside Agon calmly, while Musashi was standing next to Hiruma stoically picking his ear, both were ready to restrain their own version of Devils in their team if anyone of them would choose to go on berserk.

" **Here you go."** Maya said as she approached them with a tray of coffee in hand.

Hiruma cringed slightly, those weren't black coffee. Everyone got a cup and started drinking except for Hiruma.

Agon smirked at him, obviously noticing his cringing at the presence of sugar. He was about to give him a warning shot when suddenly the front door opened, revealing a girl with a long auburn hair,she was carrying a laptop in her right hand while she was busy reading something the clipboard she had on her left.

" **Kawaii…"** Ikkyu and Monta said in unison upon seeing her. Even Musashi and Unsui can't help to admire the beauty of the girl that just entered. Agon had put up on his fake smile again, while Sena looked so confused.

" **I think I already saw her before."** Sena uttered absent-mindedly resulting of earning a smack from Ikkyu and Monta.

" **Mukyaa! That's already an old style Sena!"**

" **Oni disappointed!"**

Hiruma could hear them bickering in the background, but he seemed not to mind, his world had suddenly turned into slow motion as the girl walked slowly to the Reaper's manager who was near Agon's seat.

" **Maya,"** his ears twitched, he knew that voice. If it weren't for the fierceness that shouts in every single part of her being he would've concluded this is Mamori. **"these are the team's previous forty yard dash, file them, we'll get their new ones later." S** he said as she handed the clipboard to the manager.

" **Noted Queen."** the manager said as she examined the clipboard, the auburn girl lifted her eyes up, her gaze fell upon Agon, then to Unsui, to Ikkyu, to Sena, to Monta, to Musashi and at last, to Hiruma. They locked gaze, her eyes were emotionless, they were engulfed at that little staring contest they have when suddenly the door of the clubroom violently opened, revealing a hyper girl who had very much resemblance to the Reaper's manager, there was a handful of gifts in her hands.

" **Mamori-senpai-!"**

" **Throw them."** the girl said icily as she turned her back and proceeded to the locker room. The scouts gone eerily silent as they heard the name of the girl. They all stole a glance at Hiruma who has a poker face right now.

" **Ehh?!"** the hyper girl reacted violently.

" **Come on Aya, she wasn't called the Ice Queen for nothing."** Maya chuckled.

" **Like seriously twin?! Queen needs romance in her life!"** Aya huffed in desperation, just then, the clubroom door opened once again.

A handsome boy with a red hair waltz into the clubroom, he was humming a merry tune.

" **Ah, Azrael-sempai!"** Aya and Maya chorused as they acknowledged the new comer. He just waved a hand at the two and proceeded to open one of the gigantic cabinets in the living room.

Musashi and Unsui stared.

Ikkyu gasped.

" **Hieeeee!"**

" **Mukyaaaa!"**

Agon and Hiruma just raised a brow.

Inside the cabinet was a various collection of semi-automatic rifles, these are comparable to Hiruma's gun collection. The said Azrael seemed to be engulfed in choosing a weapon when a voice cut him off. She was already on her practice uniform.

" **Planning on tormenting some poor soul again?"**

" **Oh."** Azrael grinned as he turned to Mamori who was leaning at the locker room's door. **"Hey Mamori."** He greeted.

Hiruma's ear twitched, that Azrael was calling her by her first name.

" **Figures L."** Mamori said as she made her way to Azrael. Hiruma's trigger finger twitched, she was calling her by his first name? L? Was that her endearment to him?

" **Ryota's gang. Loitering at the back of the library."** Azrael provided as Mamori started to run her hands to the various weapons at the cabinet.

" **Looks like you're enjoying being a part of the Disciplinary committee huh. Here."** She said taking out an AK-47 and handing it to Azrael. **"That would do. And don't get carried away, practice will start in 20 minutes."**

Azrael chuckled before leaning down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. **"Thanks."** He muttered before storming out of the clubroom.

" **I'll be on the field."** Mamori said to Maya before going out of the door too.

The clubroom was eerily quiet when the two left.

" **Well, who said she needs romance in her life Aya?"** Maya burst into giggles, Aya just glared at her. The scouts were just looking at them awkwardly.

" **Well I wouldn't have said that if they weren't denying each other at plain sight and saying that they were just BESTFRIENDS!"** Aya retorted huffing.

Maya just gave her a knowing smile, **" You don't know what goes on when the lights go out."**

Hiruma stood up harshly making everyone to turn to him **. "We're going."** He said as he made his way to the door.

" **Eh? But Hiruma-san aren't we gonna scout-"** Sena said nervously as the rest of them followed their team captain out.

" **I SAID WE"RE FUCKING GOING!"** Hiruma burst out suddenly. Petrifying Sena and Monta in place. The anger in his eyes was very evident. Musashi just gave them a look telling them that just follow his orders for now.

Hiruma's mind was on overdrive, he wants to know who the fuck is that Azrael. No, he needs to know who that bastard is. Just when he already found where Mamori is, he can't take the risk of losing the chance of having her because of that Azrael. No, he's not planning to lose her again.

* * *

 _ **Just a little getting to know here:**_

 _ **Name: Azrael Xien**_

 _ **Grade: 3rd Year College (same as Mamori)**_

 _ **Features: Red hair, Pale face, blue eyes, has a silver cross piercing in each ear.**_

 _ **Height: 6'1 (The same as Hiruma, for the sake of this fic, let it be)**_

 _ **Position/s:**_

 _ **1\. Owner of Xien University**_

 _ **2\. Desciplinary Committee Officer (he's using his guns to discipline deliquents)**_

 _ **3\. Quarterback and Team Captain of Xien Reapers**_

* * *

 **Now tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Azrael Xien

**YA-HA! So valentines is nearing and I'm "bittering" (was that even a word?) every second. Wahahaha. I'll dedicate this chapter to my new friend, xXAonoNYmouSPXx, thank you for leaving a review in every chapter of this story of mine, I really appreciate it. Hehehe! I've got to talk to you and you were interested with this guy so much, so here's Chapter 3 for you! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Azrael Xien**

The night was silent, and the wind was playing with her long hair in a slow manner. She was on the school's dormitory, on her room's veranda to be exact. Mamori stared blankly at the empty football field of Xien University. She was lost deep in her thoughts when she felt someone's presence in her back.

" **You know they would really think we are dating if anyone spots you here in my room."** She said without even glancing back.

He chuckled, she heard light footsteps nearing her.

" **You know were far better than that…"** he raised his hand and patted her head playfully. **"Twin."**

She chuckled, slapping his hand half-heartedly.

" **Then should I start calling you Nii?"** Mamori turned to her brother and gave him a smile that he is only allowed to see. She was the so-called Ice Queen after all.

He snorted, grabbing her hand and lead her inside her room while saying, **"Won't allow that. We're of the same age after all."**

" **You're 31 seconds older,** _ **Nii**_ **."** She teased.

" **Tch. Who cares about that?"** Azrael said annoyed as they had both settled on the couch. Mamori can't help to pinch his cheek, he really does look cute to her when he's annoyed.

" **Stop that."** He said in his warning tone that made her laugh. In her sixteen years of existence she wasn't known to the fact that she has a brother, a twin brother to be exact. And she was still on the stage of enjoying the privilege of having one. She pouted.

" **Aw, won't you let your little sister have her fun Nii?"**

Azrael glared at her but sighed in defeat, **"Fine. Whatever."**

 **[Flashback]**

 _Mamori stumbled on her way home, her eyes blurred, her heart ached and her mind was blank. Hiruma Youichi, he's heartless. Everything he had told her after they did that was just a lie. He just used her. And here she is, totally inlove with the devil incarnate._

 _He just asked her to be out of his life. Does he don't have use for her anymore? She won't mind being used by him if that meant to stay by his side._

" _ **And now you see, my Fucking Girlfriend's back, and I don't need you anymore. So get out of my fucking life."**_

 _Those words rang in her mind over and over again, she clutched their front gate. She didn't even know how she had managed to get home. All that she wants now is bury her face in her pillow and cry her heart out. She didn't even noticed the black limousine parked in front of their house._

 _She planned to sneak into her room without showing her face to either of her parents but her plan was futile when both of them were in the living room, they had a visitor about her age, a boy dressed casually and was that a butler? She thought as her Mom called her to join them. She had managed to compose herself to straighten up herself and joined them on the sofa. She was wondering what this is all about when her mom spoke up._

" _ **Mamori…"**_ _she croaked, Mamori was confused, she looks like she was about to cry. She gestured at their visitor and_ _ **, "This is Azrael. He is your b-brother."**_

" _ **Huh?"**_ _her mind went blank. This guy with the red hair, a much darker hue of hers. With the same blue eyes, but wasn't big as hers, his' was slanted and small. He was her brother?_

" _ **He is your twin Mamori…"**_ _her dad croaked too. She was confused, but she smiled, knowing that she has a brother._

" _ **Really I have a twin? Why didn't you tell me Mom, Dad? We could have been a much happier family-"**_

" _ **Because they didn't know."**_ _Her so-called brother said as he looked at her in the eye. She felt her blood pumped faster. There was this seriousness in his eyes that makes her scared. He looked torn on saying what he is about to say or just shut up. He closed his eyes and sighed,_ _ **"You're adopted."**_ _Was the words that left his mouth._

" _ **Adopted?"**_ _Mamori whispered, trying to process what was really happening. She can already hear her Mom trying to muffle her sobs and her Dad trying to calm her._

" _ **I'm adopted?"**_ _she repeated, then laughed sarcastically. Tears started to flow down from her eyes,_ _ **"Great… Just great… Someone up there must've really hated me today."**_ _She said before bolting up and ran to her room upstairs._

 _She threw her bag on the side and buried her face on the pillow immediately. First, Hiruma-kun, now this. What did she do wrong to deserve something like this?_

 _She continued to sob quietly she felt a sudden weight on her bed. She didn't moved an inch, not wanting to let anyone see her in that state when someone suddenly spoke up._

" _ **Was it that bad? Knowing that you have a twin?"**_ _he asked softly, Mamori peeked at him a little, covering her lower face with a pillow. She didn't answered him, she doesn't know what to say, he's just looking at her._

" _ **You're brokenhearted."**_ _He whispered, her eyes widened in shock. He smiled softly at her as he reached to brush some of her tears with his forefinger._

" _ **You don't have to tell me anything, I can feel it."**_ _He moved his hand to her hair and patted her head, he smiled once again._ _ **"Just go cry, I'll just be here."**_

 _She didn't say anything after that, she just cried hard, while he continued patting her head to let her know that he's there for her._

 _He was a stranger, yes. But it does not feel like that. She hadn't meet her in her sixteen years of existence, but it felt like he knows here better than anyone._

 _That night wasn't as bad as she expected because he was there._

 **[End of Flashback]**

Mamori continued to pinch Azrael's cheek when he turned to look at her, straight in the eye, examining her. Which caused her to stop pinching him, whenever her twin looks at her like that, something is up. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

" **What is it L?"**

" **The blonde guy earlier…** " he trailed off. Catching any change in her expression, which he succeed for her brows twitched. **"What's between you two?"**

" **W-what are you talking about?"** she looked away.

" **You can go on fool the others with your amazing acting skills Twin,"** he patted her head again and chuckled, **"but not me."**

Mamori sighed but did not say anything, so Azrael chose to speak his mind up.

" **Do you still love him?"**

Mamori turned to him harshly, **"How did you-"**

" **He's the twin's father, I could tell that much."** Azrael interjected **, "Yuu was like his chibi version, minus the blonde hair and piercings of course."** He added a matter-of-factly.

Mamori sighed and leaned back on the couch, she stared at the ceiling and muttered, " **There's no point in hiding something to you is it?"**

He snorted **, "I wouldn't be your twin for nothing. Though I had to restrain myself earlier cuz I want to punch him so bad. I had my anger blamed on Ryota's gang instead."**

" **You almost killed them."**

" **Nah. They deserve it, I wouldn't let anyone mess up with our school. Mom and Dad was the one who built this."** He said as he too leaned in the couch and stared at the ceiling. He held her hand to let her know that he was there.

Mamori smiled, after she had knew that she was adopted nothing had changed much, except that she hadn't gone to school for almost a week because she didn't want to face Hiruma. She still lived with the Anezaki's, she discovered that her real parents had already died in a plane crash, which caused her to be separated from Azrael. Tateo Anezaki being a pilot had got her back then, and she was a half-american and not just a quarter. Azrael was visiting her everyday back then. But that is until she discovered that she was pregnant.

She was so devastated that time that even abortion had crossed her mind. But Azrael had stop her and told her that the life she was carrying does not deserve to be dead, instead he brought her to their house in America. She left school without saying a word and leaving a trace, Azrael made everything in secret. She had studied there online so no one would no know that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a boy and a girl, Yuu and Mari.

She trailed off her thoughts when Azrael squeezed her hand and spoke again.

" **You haven't answered me yet, do you still love him?"**

" **I…"** she contemplated to herself, after seeing him again that close. Sure she had seen him that time during the Reaper's and Devilbat's game, she was the one who countered all of his plays, but that was just on a monitor. But seeing him in flesh, what does she feel now?

" **I don't know."**

He chuckled, " **I was kind of expecting that."**

Mamori smiled, Azrael was always understanding when it comes to her.

" **But Mamori,"** his voice turned serious making her stare at him **, "he has the right to know about Yuu and Mari."**

Mamori sighed, **"I know. Knowing him, he'll know everything he wants to dig about me if he wants to."**

" **Nah, I've got that covered, he wouldn't know anything unless you're the one who'll tell him. He maybe the Demon of the Deimon High but I'm Azrael Xien."** Azrael said coolly, making Mamori chuckle.

Truth to be told, the Xien's were one of the wealthiest family all over Japan, and not just Japan, they even have several companies in America enough to make the lower-class bow to them. And Azrael is smart enough to use that to his advantage everytime. He does not care whatever it takes if it means to protect the ones he cares the most.

" **Yeah right, you're a Xien, and I am too. So I'm still wondering why you still haven't bothered to change my last name yet."** Mamori said laughing a little.

" **Nah, it's not the right time to use that card yet,"** he said thoughtfully, **"And besides, you're benefiting from it, you had built your reputation as the Ice Queen of this school."** He laughed.

She pouted, **"Well that's because they thought you like me, they were afraid of you."**

" **Well, if a man wants you that bad he should be man enough to steal you away from me. I won't give your hand to someone who pisses on their pants everytime I shot them a glare."** Azrael laughed heartily as he remembered a guy who tried to approach her who ended up on wetting in his pants because he glared at him.

" **And besides, I'm still enjoying my freedom from my fangirls, everytime they try to pester me you would just stare at them icily and they would already run for their lives. Two birds with one stone!"** he grinned at her and she just smiled.

He glanced up at the clock and it was already past 10 in the evening, he got up and stretched a little. **"You should probably go to sleep now, I've had our private jet ready for tomorrow, I can't wait to see the munchkins. For sure those two are enjoying with our grandparents in America."**

" **Mou… You're still calling my kids munchkins."** Mamori whined, he just chuckled again, bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. **"Goodnight Twin."**

Mamori just smiled as he headed out of her room muttering a, **"Good night."**

 **xxXxx**

The smell of gasoline was overpowering as a shadow stood into the grounds of Deimon Highschool, it held a lighter in one hand, threw it into the ground, and in an instant, the fires went blazing through the school buildings.

Three hours later, on a random house, a drunk was sleeping in front of his TV as a flash news was showing.

" **The Deimon Highschool in Deimon Street, on Tokyo, is reported to be on fire. Fire departments, including Tokyo Fire Department, have been dispatched. Our on-scene reporter has counted 8 firetrucks at the location as of right now. The battle goes back and forth as the firefighters appear to get an edge on the fire, only to see new flames emerge in a different place. At this point, the building appears to be a total loss, though that has not been confirmed. The Deimon Street itself is covered with smoke according to eyewitness reports…"**

 _ **To be continued, Next Chapter: The Merge**_

* * *

 **The meaning of the names:**

 **Azrael – Fallen Angel**

 **Yuu – Gentleness, Superiority**

 **Mari – Obstinacy, Rebelliousness**

 **And oh, Mamori has twins, it runs in the blood. Hahaha. XD**

* * *

 **Now you, yes you, do me a favor and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Merge

**A/N: This wasn't really the plot of this so I don't know how it turned up like this, do I even make sense? I'm having a writing crisis, LOL. Well, here's chapter 4, though I don't know if there are still people reading this. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Merge**

 **Las Vegas Airport.**

" **Mommy!"** three-year old Mari screamed as she run to Mamori. Even at a young age, both siblings can speak in perfect English, as well as Japanese.

" **Don't run Mari."** Yuu scolded his twin sister, he was walking behind her with a bored expression on his face. Their bodyguards trailing behind them.

" **Hey kids."** Mamori smiled warmly as she knelt down to give Mari a hug.

" **I miss you Mommy!"** Mari squealed happily as she enveloped her Mom's neck in a hug using her little arms.

" **I miss you too."**

" **Hello Mom."** Yuu greeted as he smiled slightly, Mamori reached his head to ruffle his hair.

" **Is Dad now with you Mommy?"** Mari asked, her eyes were shining as if awaiting for a special present. Mamori can't help to feel guilty about it. She was about to say something when Azrael approached them.

" **Hey Munchkins!"**

" **Daddy L!"** the twins said in unison as they both ran to Azrael who was approaching them. He carried them in each of his arms.

" **Missed me?"** he chuckled as Mari nodded incredulously and Yuu just smiled nodding slightly.

" **Is Dad here too Daddy L?"** Mari asked after kissing Azrael on the cheek. He merely glanced at Mamori before he smiled to Mari. Yuu was sporting his poker face once again.

" **Your Dad's still busy with football in Japan Mari."**

Mari made a sad pout and Azrael chuckled, **"What do you feel when someone steals your creampuff little girl?"** he asked.

" **I feel upset."** Mari murmured, still pouting. Yuu was just listening at the conversation.

" **Your Dad feels the same way too if he doesn't get to play Football, and you don't want Dad to be upset right? Because you love him, hm?"**

Mari's face lit up and nodded thoughtfully.

Azrael smiled, **"Don't worry munchkins, you'll meet him soon."**

 **xxXxx**

The Devilbats stared at the remains of Deimon University, all can't believe that the place was now ruined by fire.

" **What're we gonna do now?"** Kurita trembled. It would take time to rebuild the school and the Fall Tournament would be on the next month. They would not be able to qualify in the tournament if they don't have a school.

" **Hiruma?"** Musashi turned to their Control Tower who was sporting his poker face, even he does not know what is running through that cunning mind of his.

" **We need to merge with one of the Universities here in Tokyo."** Hiruma said as he clicked his tongue.

Everybody turned their heads to their team captain when Sena suggested nervously, **"Umm, since Deimon is in the Tokyo Prefecture, the possible universities were Seibu and Ojo—"**

" **Xien University."** Hiruma stated, emotionless.

Monta and Sena exchanged looks, considering what happened when they scouted there. After that day Hiruma had been grumpier than usual.

Musashi threw a look at his bestfriend in concern **, "That's…"** he trailed off, he knew exactly why Hiruma wanted that University, Hiruma raised a brow at him. Musashi chose to shut his mouth up.

" **But Hiruma, Xien University is a private school, I don't think they would agree in merging with Deimon."** Kurita worriedly interjected.

Hiruma clicked his tongue in annoyance and started to walk away, everyone in the Devilbats stared at their Demonic Captain's retreating back.

" **Where are you going Hiruma?"** Musashi asked, knowing that was the question running at everyone's head right now.

" **To the Fucking Principal."**

xxXxx

Yuu was reading something on his laptop when one special door in his room suddenly opened, it was the door that connects his room and Mari's room. The twins were quite intelligent for their age, as to be expected from the offspring of the woman who memorized the American Football rules in one night and from the man who was known as the cunning devil tactician. Both of them also had photographic memories.

" **Nii…"** Mari whispered lowly.

Yuu immediately looked up to her noticing the sadness on her voice, he looked at her for a second before gesturing the empty space beside him on his bed, she tip-toed up and seated beside him.

" **What's wrong?"**

She shrunk herself deeper into her twin's blankets and muffled, **"I don't understand Mom…"**

Yuu stared at her once again, they both knew that their father was a bastard. They heard Daddy L and Mom talked about him once, Mom was crying back then. And they are intelligent enough to understand that the said father just used Mom then dumped her.

Yet their Mom never said anything against their father, not even once. She even made up stories that their Dad was just busy with football so he couldn't meet them for now.

" **Maybe she has a reason Mari."** Yuu muttered to his sulking twin, even though they were both smart, Mari was an emotional one and Yuu knew better in controlling the situation.

" **What is it?"** she whispered.

Yuu paused for a while before uncertainly muttered, **"I don't know."**

The twins got silent for a while when Mari muttered again, **"Nii…"** he looked at her.

" **Do you hate Dad?"**

Yuu stared at her blankly, thinking, before he smiled, which was rare, and said, **"A little."**

" **A little?** " she asked confused.

" **We weren't there when it happened Mari. Daddy L said everything happens for a reason, so maybe he has a reason…"** _**And I wish he really had a reason**_ , Yuu added mentally.

" **That's why you asked Mom for the Rice Bowl trophy for our 4** **th** **birthday**?" she asked innocently.

Yuu grinned, an evil grin perhaps, but not quite. He had conspired with Mari to tell Mom that they want the Rice Bowl trophy for their 4th birthday, which they knew Mom would try to lay her hands on because she loves them.

He wants to know the truth, he wanted answers to his and Mari's questions. But they're not the type to ask directly, where's the fun in that? So they bound to know the answers themselves in their own way.

" **You want Mom and Dad to be together Nii?"** Mari added as he grinned.

" **Of course."** Is there a child that wouldn't want their parents together? Even though they were evil geniuses, they were simple children after all, who wanted a Mom and a Dad, who wanted a happy family. If American Football was the reason Mom and Dad stumbled upon each other, then maybe American Football would bring them back together too.

" **Me too."** Mari smiled sheepishly at the thought of having their Daddy Youichi together with them. Even though they had their Uncle Azrael, which they had called Daddy after all, she thought that it would be happier if they could be with their real dad.

They had saw him, on the videos of course, they both secretly watch their father's games together, so they knew about his habits. They knew his love for guns, his little black book and how cunning he was. And instead of being terrified of what he was, they kind of admired him, maybe a son and daughter's intuition, they don't know.

" **Nii, you think Dad would let me play with his big toys?"** Big toys, which are also known as AK-47 or M98, Mari has a fascination with guns, blame Azrael for letting the twins grow around his collections, **"Daddy L wouldn't let me touch his big toys."** she pouted.

Yuu chuckled, he always loved the terrified looks on people whenever his sister play around with her toys, which were handguns courtesy of Azrael, and he had taught the twins how to use guns by the way. On which Mamori interjected firmly, but gave in after all when she saw the fun on their faces. Call Yuu a sadist but it amuses him when people got terrified of his sweet little sister.

" **Maybe."**

Mari nodded thoughtfully, " **Umm! And he will let you look at his black book too."**

Yuu smiled, his twin's love for guns can be compared to his love for information. You would usually find him in his laptop or reading a book quietly, gathering information on anything he'd like to lay his hands on. He even have his own version of non-existent little black book among Daddy L's employees, the information, more like blackmail material were stored in his head. Thanks to his photographic memory.

Yuu nodded, peeking on Daddy Youichi's little black book sounds fun. He glanced at Mari who was now snuggling deeper in his covers, eyelids getting heavier.

" **Go back to your room Mari."**

" **Nn, Mari wants here."** She murmured as she covered her head with his blanket.

" **Mari."** Yuu said in his warning tone, glaring at her covered form.

Mari just shrunk deeper under his covers.

" **Tch. Don't go on stealing all of my pillows, I'll kick you out of my bed."**

Mari nodded as she removed the blanket over her head and rolled nearer to Yuu, she knows that he would not kick her out of course. **"Goodnight Nii."**

" **Night."**

 **xxXxx**

" **A merge?"** Azrael said as he raised a brow at the Principal of Xien University who was currently having a video call with him at the moment. He was currently at their home library. Mamori was in the far corner of the room peacefully reading a book, it was a good thing he was on his earphones.

" **Yes Mr. Xien, according to reports, their University has 1568 students currently enrolled, it was just unfortunate that their school caught fire-."**

" **Who's the merger?"** Azrael cut in the Principal's blabber. He was cautious in using his words.

" **It's Deimon University Mr. Xien,"** Azrael's lip curved up a little as he stole glance at Mamori, " **But I don't think we should accept the merge Sir, Deimon's a public University, while we're private, and we have different curriculums-"**

" **Accept it."** Azrael said with authority.

" **Eh? Sir?"** the Principal asked dumbfounded as he blinked at Azrael.

" **I said accept it, adjust what we need to adjust, accept that merge. Prepare the papers needed, I'll sign them once I get back there. "** Azrael commanded as he ended the call, he took the precaution not to say the word 'Deimon' out loud so Mamori wouldn't get suspicious.

" **What was that L?"** Mamori asked as she saw him stretched after ending the call.

" **Nothing, just a merge."** He said coolly.

" **About the company?"** She inquired.

Azrael just shrugged, and smiled at her, totally evading her question. Which she did not push anymore as she continued back to her book. He grinned, looks like things would be more interesting from now on.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Xien Devilbats**

 **It'll make me happy if you'll leave a review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Xien Devilbats

**Chapter 5: Xien Devilbats**

 **A/N: Sorry for a very very late update! But I'll finish this I promise! Teehee! Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

" **Hieeeee! We're late!"** Sena panicked as he tried to maintain his speed so that Monta would be able catch up with him.

" **Mukyaaaa! Hiruma-san will probably kill us!"** Monta shuddered as he imagined their Evil Captain mutilating them and feeding their remains to Cerberus.

The Devilbats had agreed to go on together on their first day at the Xien University so that they can inform the merge of the team with the Xien Reapers. So Monta decided to sleep over at Sena's but eventually things got out of hand because of Sena's brand new Wii. They played with it until 4am in the morning.

Sena rounded into one corner when he accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to stumble backwards and Monta crashing into him. They both fell on the ground.

" **What the fuck?!"** growled the bald student that Sena had bumped because the juice that he was drinking was spilled into his uniform. He seemed to be the leader of the group of students they had bumped in.

" **Tch. These chibis might be one of those transferees. They don't know who they are butting heads with."** Sneered one of the bald's comrades.

" **Well, maybe we could do a little workout with them. It's been a while since we last sparred."** another one commented as he started to make sounds with his knuckles. The group started to surround Sena and Monta who was still on the floor and never had a chance to stand up. There were about 5 students who were surrounding them now.

They were about to start to maul Monta and Sena when a piercing voice made them all turned around.

" **You're late Fucking Brats."**

Relief washed over Sena and Monta as they saw Hiruma standing about 3 meters away from them. He has his hands on his pockets and seemed so defenseless but they both knew he was hiding his assortment of weapons in his uniform.

" **Oohh. Who's that you're fucking father? Hahaha."** The bald sneered at Hiruma. Cue for his comrades to laugh as well.

Hiruma just grinned evilly as he started to raise his right hand into the air unto which Sena and Monta ducked instinctively for their lives.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

All five bodies flew up into the wall as smoke smothered all over the place. When the smoke cleared Monta and Sena turned to their Team Captain only to see him had his hand still on the air. No gun present with him. Only to see someone behind Hiruma.

" **Tsk tsk, it's you again Ryota and the rest. Now that would be your 2nd offense ne?"** Azrael smiled as he walked past Hiruma and levelled the his AK-47 on the bald guys head.

The bald trembled in fear as Azrael cocked his gun loudly when a voice interrupted him.

" **L."**

Azrael's eyes widened for a split second before he shook his head in amusement whispering to Ryota. **"Tss. Today is you're lucky day."**

He shouldered his gun as he turned around to face Mamori who was behind Hiruma. He had that innocent look on his face almost copying Sena's smile. **"Good Morning Mamori."** he greeted.

Hiruma's trigger finger twitched, the bastard is calling her by her first name once again. He didn't dared to look back because he might not stop himself from embracing her.

" **I'm not buying that innocent act of yours L. Why does the students of Deimon University are here dressed in our uniforms?"** Mamori said as she raised a brow at Azrael.

He just chuckled in response as he made her way to her. **"I'll explain it at the clubhouse."** Azrael said as he snaked his hand on Mamori's shoulder while his other hand shouldered his gun.

" **Ah, Devilbats right? You guys are coming to our clubhouse right? Come on let's go."** Azrael said to the petrified Sena and Monta. The two gave a look at their Team Captain.

" **Keh."** Hiruma spat annoyingly before he turned his heel to follow the duo, the chibis trailing behind him.

 **xxXxx**

" **A merge?"** Mamori said as she raised a brow when Azrael explained to her that Deimon University had merge with Xien University because Deimon was caught on fire. Azrael smiled and nodded in amusement at Mamori's disbelieving eyes.

The Devilbats were nervously sharing glances as they sat on the sofa and was only listening at the conversation. Hiruma was sporting his poker face ever since he had set foot on the clubhouse.

" **But…"** Maya, the Reaper's manager trailed off as she glanced at Azrael, she merely looked away and blushed a little when he nodded her to continue, Musashi raised a brow. **"Deimon is a public school, wouldn't it be complicated for the curriculums A-azrael-sempai?"**

" **Nah. I've got that covered. Already adjusted everything."** Azrael said coolly.

" **Ne, but why have you chosen Xien University, Deimon?"** Aya asked enthusiastically as she waved her pompoms, Monta can't help to think that she was cute.

The Devilbats stared at each other for a second but because being the idiot that he is, Taki almost answered, **"Aha-ha-ha! Because of Mademoiselle Mamor-"**

" **Because of Sena and Monta."** Mamori butted in and everyone turned to her.

" **Us?"** Sena and Monta exclaimed as they stare at each other pointing to themselves.

" **Because Sena wanted to fight with Shin, the same as Monta wanted to Tetsuma. So they can't join Ojou nor Seibu. Only Xien University was the option. Isn't that right,** _ **Hiruma**_ **?"** Mamori said as she maintained her poker face as she came eye to eye with Hiruma.

The sudden sound of his name on her lips was music to his elf like ears. He grinned evilly. More than that, she still can read beneath him, when everyone thought that the reason he had chosen Xien University was only for his sake. Here she was, reading him like an open book and knows that he is not as selfish as everyone would think. The reason why he loved her to bits.

" **Yay! We have new teammates!"** Aya suddenly cheered while jumping up and down.

" **Not so fast."** Mamori suddenly said.

Everyone turned to her but she suddenly turned her back at them. **"You'll need to go on a normal try-out. All of you. Come back here and be ready after classes."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Huuuh?"**

" **HUUUUUH?"**

The Huh-huh brothers reacted violently at what Mamori had said. The Devilbats having a try-out. The winner of the Christmas Bowl. She must be kidding.

Mamori side glanced at them. **"Not because you're the great Devilbats-sama you can just walk into our team just like that, don't be too full of yourselves. You'll all go on a normal screening just like everybody else did."**

The Huh-huh brothers looked like they were just scolded by their mother. Of course, in the four years that Mamori had gone no one was there to remind them calmly to stay at their feet, of course there was Hiruma but his methods were always extreme. It was out of fear that they follow Hiruma unlike Mamori that they follow her simply because they don't want to upset her.

And as if on cue, the first bell of the morning classes rang all the campus and Mamori took this to leave. Azrael chuckled in amusement as he turned to the Devilbats.

" **Well, see you later in the try-outs."**

 **xxXxx**

The whole team was gathered in the clubhouse, everyone was exhausted because the said try-outs was more than they had expected, it consists from running laps to catching, to throwing and even blocking. And it wasn't only the Devilbats who did the try-outs, the members of the Reapers too.

Maya was distributing sport drinks to everyone when Hiruma caught Mamori signaling something to her on the corner of his eyes. **"Eh?!"** Maya exclaimed suddenly but came back to the kitchen counter immediately.

The sign language Mamori had used wasn't known to Hiruma. And it pissed him off a bit that she had other ways of communicating with other people.

When Maya came back she was carrying a mug and placed it in front of Hiruma. He eyed it and he needed to bite his tongue to prevent himself from smiling. Black coffee. No sugar, pure black.

" **Now time to announce the regular members for the Fall Tournament!"** Azrael suddenly said as he approached the rest of the team. Mamori was beside him holding her clipboard.

" **Eh?!"** everyone said in unison, they weren't expecting that the regulars will be announced today.

Azrael chuckled, **"what's with that dumbfounded faces?"**

" **But we weren't giving our all earlier. We thought it was just practice!"** one of the regular members of the Xien Reapers cried out. Kira, the running back of the team last Spring Tournament.

" **If you're an American Football player you'll do your best even in practice."** Mamori said not even looking up from her clipboard. Collective groans were heard from the regulars of the Reapers.

" **So the try-outs was just a façade? The Devilbats were in in the first place right?"** Azrael chuckled as he patted Mamori's head. Hiruma was glaring daggers at him.

Mamori smiled at him innocently but her eyes are dancing playfully. **"What try-outs are you saying? I was just recording their statistics."**

That was the first time they had saw Mamori smiled eversince they had saw her again after 4 years. And the smile might be contagious because the younger Devilbats found themselves smiling, Mamori still cares for them. But it still irked Hiruma that Mamori was smiling at Azrael.

" **Well, the runningback would be of course, Eyeshield21, Sena."** Azrael started. **"Receivers would be Monta and Yukimitsu, tight-ends' Taki."**

" **Linemen would be Jumonji, Togano, Kuroki, Komusubi and Kurita. Kicker would be of course, Takekura, no one's a match anyway. And Quarterback would be me..."** the rest of the Devilbats had almost had their jaws drop but collected it again when Azrael continued, **"and Hiruma, we'll rotate depends on the plays."**

" **Everyone else would be reserved players if anyone of the regulars get injured."** Mamori finished as she scribbled something on her clipboard.

" **And oh…"** Azrael trailed as he had that thoughtful look on his face as he stared at Mamori who was eyeing him curiously. **"From now on the Team Captain will be Hiruma Youichi."**

Everybody looked at Azrael in shock, even Hiruma's poker face failed him, he wasn't expecting that he would say something like that.

" **Wait. What are you say-"** Mamori's protests died down on her throat when Azrael patted her head like she was a small puppy. **"Almost all of the regular players were the Devilbats, he knows them more than I do. He can get the best out of them. 'sides, we want to win the Rice Bowl right, Mamori?"**

Mamori nodded involuntarily, her weary eyes looking at Azrael in disbelief.

" **And we'll change mascot too,"** Azrael grinned as he looked at the general direction of the Devilbats. **"From now on we're the Xien Devilbats."**

Monta and Sena looked at each other with large smiles on their faces

Huh-huh brothers and Komusubi exchanged high fives.

Taki started to spin idiotically while Yukimitsu smiled.

Musashi had his hand on Kurita's back because he started bawling.

While Hiruma started contemplate to himself if he really hates Azrael.

All in all everybody started to cheer happily but was all cut off when the door of the Xien's clubhouse suddenly burst open.

" **Youichi!"** a girl with jet black hair started running to Hiruma and gave him a bone crushing hug. **"I missed you!"**

Mamori raised a brow at the intruder.

" **M-MAKI-SAN?!"** the younger Devilbats shouted in unison with their eyes as wide as saucers.

* * *

 **Hey you! Yes you, please do leave a review. It really helps me to update. Have a nice day! ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6: Evil

So I've got random reviews from this story that made me write again (yes, reviews are highly motivational for authors. hahaha) so here's chapter 6! and i'm sorry if it is short! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Evil**

"M-MAKI-SAN?!" the younger Devilbats shouted in unison with their eyes as wide as saucers.

Maki ignored them and grinned widely as she continued to cling to Hiruma like a leech. She was actaully straddling his lap as Hiruma was seated on a single couch when she barged in. His face was impassive as he stared at the girl who was glomping him.

"Sooo. Did you missed me?" she asked sweetly and was about to kiss his cheek when Mamori faked a cough.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a sweet moment but, who are you?" Mamori asked, her face impassive.

Maki raised a brow at the auburn haired girl, "I'm Youichi's girlfriend." she spat venomously.

"Oh, so you're not part of the team. Get out." Mamori deadpanned.

The younger devilbats started to fidget on their seats.

"Excuse me, but I'm also the Devilbat's Manager." Maki sneered, grinning triumphantly.

Now it was Mamori's turn to raise a brow, the rest of the Reapers had vacated the room ages ago. The people left were the original members of the Devilbats with the 3 girls of the Repears and Azrael.

"Really?" Mamori said smiling sheepishly. She raised her right hand and weaved a series of hand signs. She smirked at the girl who looked so confused at what she was doing.

Hiruma's eyes turned into saucers as he non elegantly stood abruptly throwing off the girl straddling his lap. He coughed uncontrollably as if he had choked on his own spit.

Well fuck. And damn, that was evil. Anezaki Mamori just used the sign language they made and signed 'Fuck me. Hard.' and for once his mind can't control the natural reaction of his body. If that wasn't the hottest seduction he yet encountered he don't know what is. His inner turmoil was cut off when he heard a groan near on his feet.

"Aww Youichi! Why did you threw me?!" Maki whined as she got up while dusting her rear. Hiruma just looked at her as she once again clung into his arm and glared daggers at Mamori.

"Well as you can't decipher the code used by the Devilbats to win the Christmas Bowl I can't appoint you as the Manager of our team. But you can be Maya's assistant if you want to." Mamori offered as she pointed at Maya.

"And why would I be under anyone? And who are you anyway?!" Maki spat as she pointed a finger at her. Looking at Hiruma as if asking for him to back her up.

"Oh, my bad. My name's Anezaki Mamori..." she noted Maki stiffen immediately after she mentioned her name.

"...and I'm listed as Xien's Coach but that's just for papers, I merely help with their plays. And you can choose to take the position or not, but outsiders are not allowed here in the clubhouse so-"

"I'll join!" Maki cut her off immediately. "I'll be the assistant manager!"

"...okay." Mamori shrugged as she took a glance at Azrael. She can see he was quite amused at the proceeding of this afternoon, she sighed. He grinned and winked at her.

She smiled softly and looked at the general direction of the people in the clubhouse. The exchange made Hiruma had the urge to roll his eyes.

She started to gather her things as she waved a hand, "Dismissed."

Mamori made her way out when somebody snatched her things away from her and a hand rested on the top of her head.

"Mou, L." he just chuckled as she whined as he messed with her hair.

Hiruma stifled a growl at the back of his throat as he watched them disappear out the door when felt a hand snaked on his waist. He looked at the girl who was currently snuggling his sleeved arm. He sighed, fucking troublesome.

xxXxx

Small chubby fingers pressed the button under the head of the table in the conference room. Her feet was swinging happily as the swivel chair she sat on was too high for her. The red light lit up signalling the intercom was already connected.

"Hello! Can you please bring Mari vanilla ice cream with lots and lots of chocolate syrup pretty pleeeaaaaase!" she chirped happily at the other line.

"Mari, you've had enough." Yuu reprimanded as he was seated beside her. The swivel chair extended full height so he could rest his elbows at the table and cup his chin with his small hands.

"But Nii... Mari wants more ice cream..." Mari pouted cutely as her eyes started to glisten.

And as if on cue the secretary strutted her way inside the conference room a vanilla ice cream in hand and placed it in front of the girl. Mari fingered the spoon dejectedly but made no move to gobble her vanilla ice cream.

Yuu eyed her critically as she puffed her cheeks a little and made a sad pout, ignoring the old man who was fidgeting on his seat ever since they had called him for a talk. he noted as she stole a glance at him and huffed cutely before she looked away arrogantly and crossed her chubby arms.

"Mari..." Yuu said in a warning tone.

"Hmp!" she huffed as she turned her head to the other side even more.

Yuu sighed, she can't possibly planning to give him her silent treatment while they are supposed to be plotting their Operation-Meet-Hiruma-Youichi plan.

"Fine, but that would be the last." Yuu muttered under his breath as Mari's doe eyes widened in delight and she squealed happily, grabbing the spoon immediately and shoving a spoonful of the sweet treat in her mouth.

"I yav youuuu Nii!" Mari sighed happily a spoon still on her mouth.

"Hn." Yuu grunted looking bored but Mari could swear she heard a faint 'me too' just before he squinted his eyes back to the old man who visibly flinched as soon as he felt Yuu's stare on him.

"Now back to business." Yuu said in an authoritative voice that one would doubt if he was a three year old.

"Y-yes Yuu-sama?" the geezer stammered and Mari wondered if hes sick, it's good thing she didn't ask him if he would like some of her ice cream, she nodded to herself thoughtfully.

"I want you to arrange us a vacation to Japan."

"B-but Yuu-sama, Sir Azrael would kill me if-"

"Oh! Daddy L doesn't need to know!" Mari chirped happily as she experimentally held out a spoonful to Yuu's lips which the latter eyed like it was gonna explode or something.

"You know I don't like sweets." he deadpanned and turned back to the geezer, Mari pouted momentarily but shrugged it off easily and continued to her ice cream.

"But if Sir Azrael would find out-"

"He won't find out, all you need to do is set up everything for us to go in Japan. You don't even have to use your name in making the transactions. And make up a story to our great grandparents about Mom asking us to go there." Yuu interjected.

"Or would you rather have Daddy L throw you into prison for using the Xien's name in dealing stocks overseas to build your own empire." Mari suggested as finished off the chocolate syrup in her spoon then whipped out into thin air as a couple of documents appeared in her small hands and politely tossing it over the man's direction. The old man visibly paled.

Yuu grinned evilly. Watching their Daddy Youichi's games made them figure out his tricks, especially that whip something out of thin air which was really handy. He narrowed his eyes once again to get the man's attention. "So, your verdict Mr. President?"

"I..." the man trailed off when he heard a loud clink of metal in Mari's direction.

"Or you'll need a little more persuasion Mister! Mari would be glad to the honors!" she smiled widely as she twirled a handgun in her small hands. Through her sweet face the man could swear he saw the hidden mirth in her eyes.

Gods, these kids are evil spawns.

"I-i'll immediately work into these, Yuu-sama, Mari-sama!" he said hastily.

"Good." Yuu smirked as Mari clapped her hands happily.

The intercom lit red once again as a male voice was heard, they recognized as one of their bodyguards, "Yuu-sama, Mari-sama, your grandparents are done with their meting and is looking for you."

"Okaaaay!" Mari answered happily as Yuu jumped out of the swivel chair and extended his small hand to Mari for her to hold as she jumped down of the high chair.

The twins reached the door hand in hand when Yuu looked back to the current President of the Xien Corps. and narrowed his eyes at him, "The favor you'll do for us will be your free pass for your previous assault at the Xien Corp. But do any of that again we'll gonna be dealing with you legally next time."

The man visibly gulped and paled. Mari smiled wickedly as she waved at the man one last time.

"Bye-bye Mister!"

* * *

So, tell me your thoughts. :)


End file.
